


Preferential Reward

by afacadeoffeelings



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Robot Sex, poly!DJD - Freeform, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afacadeoffeelings/pseuds/afacadeoffeelings
Summary: For the wonderful @lickoutyourbrains, featuring all five of the DJD. The focus is on Helex, and his, ahem, oral fixation. This was a lot of fun to write, as well as something new, too.Enjoy!





	

Tarn’s appearance in the doorway to Helex’s quarters had been a surprise, particularly since Helex’s commander greeted the smelter with an air of rather smug invitation. The DJD leader had their hands clasped behind their back, an obvious grin behind their mask. Tilting his helm to the side, Helex gave an acknowledging and polite nod, glancing around quickly to see if there were any other of the DJD accompanying Tarn. It appeared, however, that Tarn was alone.

“Yes, sir?”

“Helex, if you would be so kind as to accompany me, your compatriots and I have something to...discuss.”

While the pause was noticed, Helex didn’t argue. Instead, he followed his commander down the dim hallways of the ship. Tarn’s stride was even and confident, though over exaggerated by a slight degree. Helex had been around the masked mech enough that he knew such a stride indicated Tarn had something planned. Something that Tarn would consider devious.

“What is this that we need to discuss?” the smelter inquired.

“Come now, Helex. Don’t you appreciate a good surprise?”

The humor in Tarn’s tone was both unexpected and enough to make Helex fall silent. He followed Tarn the rest of the way without comment, not wanting to spoil the ‘surprise’ that the DJD leader had mentioned.

It only took a few more minutes for the two to arrive at a closed doorway to a room that Helex recognized as an old interrogation room. The concerned glance that the smelter flicked at Tarn’s direction was completely missed, though Helex didn’t miss the fact that his commanding officer appeared to still be wearing a smug grin beneath their mask.

The door slid open, revealing a dimly lit room. While Helex could make out the unmistakable shadows of his compatriots, he was so focused on trying to figure out why they were there that he missed Tarn walking up behind him...and carefully but quickly slipping a collar around the smelter’s neck and locking on a leash.

Starting, the smelter started to turn to to his commander, but was stopped when he felt a slim, but pointed hand trace along his inner thigh. Gaze immediately snapping down, Helex found himself staring at a gleeful looking Vos, who continued to massage at the sensitive metal while excitedly hissing something in Primal Vernacular.

“Vos has been quite excited about this, Helex,” Tarn purred, his voice like the finest Energon. “We all have.”

Looking up at his teammates, Helex felt his insides reflexively heat...and it wasn’t just the giant smelting tank on his frame, either. Kaon made a carnal snicker, but it was the unmistakable, somewhat flustered, expression on Tesarus’s features that gave away the reason for Helex’s presence.

“Come along, Helex. No need to be shy,” the DJD leader commanded, walking towards the berth that still had shackles, albeit older ones. He gave a playful tug on the leash, prompting Helex to follow.

With a short grunt, the titan shuffled forward, looking between his compatriots and commander. Vos wasted no time in hopping up onto the berth and patting the metal quickly, while Kaon moved so that he was at Tarn’s side near the head of the berth. Only Tesarus hesitated...for the time being, at least.

“What-what are you wanting me to do?” Helex asked slowly, gaze remaining mostly on Tarn.

Whatever answer the masked mech may have had fell on deaf audials when Helex saw Kaon tap at their lower lip, stick their glossa out and run it slowly along their upper lip as a grin spread on their expression. The smelter barely managed to stifle a grunt, his ventilation catching.

It was no real secret amongst the DJD that Helex had his...fetishes, for lack of a better term. While they weren’t readily shared by the rest, it seemed that Tarn was feeling generous today and wanting to indulge in the smelter’s unique, carnal preferences.

“Helex?”

Tarn’s voice pulled the second titan of the DJD out of his thoughts and Helex’s gaze quickly snapped to the singer’s crimson one. Once again, Kaon didn’t bother quieting the snicker he made, instead opting to lean against Tarn and playfully tap at the slack leash. Though the masked mech momentarily looked down to Kaon, he quickly looked back to Helex before motioning to the berth.

“I trust that I don’t need to go into detail, now do I?” Tarn chuckled, walking up to Helex and pulling on the leash enough to make the smelter lean down until they were barely a breath away from the DJD leader’s masked face.

Helex’s answer was cut off when Tarn suddenly grabbed the collar, yanking on it to force the larger mech closer, before placing a smoldering kiss against Helex’s lips. His grunt of surprise dissolved into a contented sigh, optics dimming for a brief moment. It was surprising how, even with the mask, intoxicating Tarn’s kisses could be.

So, with his senses already beginning to blur into heat and carnal desire, Helex put up no resistance as his commanding officer pushed him back against the interrogation berth. Vos shifted out of the way, but didn’t completely get off. The smelter had an idea as to what the gunformer was expecting, so Helex preemptively used one of his larger hands to help hold Vos on the berth as the smelter lay down on his back. The action was met with with a delighted cackle from the smallest mech of the DJD, Vos practically clawing at Helex’s arm to tug them onto the berth faster.

“There we go,” Tarn murmured, the mouth slit of his mask still close to Helex’s mouth, though the singer was giving a bit more slack to the leash now as he moved away. “Much better.”

The titan had barely had time to situate himself before Vos leapt onto his waist, letting their already warm interface panel brush against Helex’s own panel. The gunformer’s slender legs wrapped around the smelter’s hips with surprising grip, Vos making an insistent churr as he arched his back.

“Patience, Vos, patience,” Tarn chuckled.

Grinning when he heard the smaller mech chatter something in a huff, Helex looked up at his commanding officer, letting the tip of his glossa flick out invitingly.

“Ready when you are, sir,” he stated smugly.

For a split second, Tarn almost seemed surprised by Helex’s statement, but the reaction was just as quickly replaced by a look and obvious grin that made the smelter’s insides heat and twist in one of the best ways possible. The masked mech leaned forward and carefully clambered up onto the head of the berth, letting his knees rest against Helex’s shoulders and graciously accepting the large, offered hand that the smelter provided to help them up.

Unable to help himself, the moment Tarn’s interface panel was near his mouth, Helex let his elongated glossa snake out and dragged the tip along one of the seams. The startled grunt, followed by a  pleased groan as the masked mech gripped tightly at Helex’s chassis, was the reaction that the smelter had been hoping for. At least… Ah! There it was. The first hints of lubricant as Helex licked along the other seam, the taste mingling with the smelter’s oral fluid.

“My, Helex...you’re more eager than you’d let on,” Tarn chuckled, relaxing so that his interface panel was a few degrees closer to the titan’s mouth.

Seeing no further need for words, Helex answered with another, indulgent lick to the smooth metal of his commanding officer’s panel. The action was promptly followed by a ventilated sigh, the warm air teasing against Tarn’s panel, when Helex felt Tesarus grasp his legs and guide them to wrap around the grinder’s waist.

It was an expectation most pleasant, given the sheer size of Tesarus, and Helex couldn’t help but reflexively lift his hips a slight. The action, however, garnered a playfully reprimanding noise from Kaon, and Helex glanced down to see the electrocutioner finish clambering up so that they were in front of Vos, the two mechs now straddling the smelter with relative ease.

A rumbling chuckle thrummed from Helex before he promptly turned his attention back to Tarn’s interface panel. He knew that his commanding officer would require some very attentive teasing before their panel would actually move aside, and Helex had no intention of waiting. He leaned upwards, giving the warm, oral fluid slicked panel another firm, indulgent lick. His glossa coiled along the smooth metal, drawing up fresh beads of lubricant at the seams and prompting Tarn to groan and grip at Helex’s shoulders.

Feeling Vos begin to rut against his panel, the smelter grinned to himself and used one of his smaller arms to massage at the gunformer’s inner thigh. Though he couldn’t see it, Helex could definitely feel the first traces of Vos’s lubricant smear against his interface panel. The smaller mech was nowhere near as reserved as Tarn, and Vos began to hiss quietly and claw at the titan’s hips.

Continuing to loll his glossa along his commander’s interface panel, lapping up the lubricant as it appeared, Helex held onto Tarn’s thighs as the tankformer began to writhe under his ministrations. The smelter was so engrossed with his actions that he didn’t hear Tesarus’s interface panel click aside, nor did he hear the grinder’s spike pressurize. Helex did, however, very much feel it when the large, hard spike rubbed against the part of his interface panel that wasn’t covered by Vos’s own panel and aft.

A short, surprised grunt escaped Helex and he jerked reflexively, hips lifting in response to the stimulation. Feeling his face flush with both carnal anticipation and a bit of embarrassment when he heard his teammates laugh quietly at his reaction, Helex tried to relax as much as he could. Even so, he moved his hips in the slow, rhythmic motion that Tesarus was helping set.

Purring contentedly at the motions, Vos clawed a bit more at Helex’s hips, wordlessly trying to get them to open their panel. Seeing no reason to further deny the gunformer, the smelter helped lift up his teammate with his smaller arms so that he could then slide away his interface panel. Spike pressurizing and valve entrance now exposed, Helex shuddered when he felt the shaft of Tesarus’s spike rub against the folds of his lubricant wet valve. Just as he was about to try and guide the grinder’s spike into his awaiting valve, Helex grunted quietly as he felt Vos begin mount his spike and slide down on it.

The size difference was considerable, as both the heated tightness that enveloped his spike and Vos’s hissed groan could attest. Holding fast to the gunformer’s hips, Helex held them steady as Vos slowly slid down the smelter’s firm spike. The smaller mech made a pleased noise, panting as they worked their way down until Helex’s spike was completely hilted inside him.

Ripples of charge coiled inside the smelter as his overload charges began their buildup, and Helex groaned, pressing his lips up against Tarn’s interface panel. Lubricant slipped onto his lips, which Helex licked away eagerly. Feeling the head of Tesarus’s spike push through the folds of his valve, sliding in and stretching the walls, the smelter groaned again, increasing the fervency of his attentions to Tarn’s interface panel. To their credit, the tankformer was making the most delightful noises of erotic appeasement, with Tarn making slow, riding motions, but never enough to move away from Helex’s mouth.

A sudden sensation of a new source of warmth and wetness got Helex’s attentions, and he realized that Kaon had since opened their interface panel and was rutting against the glass of his tank. Reaching with his larger hands, Helex waited until the electrocutioner had lifted up before sliding his index and middle digits between their legs and up against the soft mesh of Kaon’s valve entrance. The blind mech made a hoarse gasp, followed by a pleased chuckle, and began riding up and down the smelter’s thick fingers. As added stimulation, Helex used his thumb to rub firm circles against the electrocutioner’s node, feeling warm lubricant begin to dribble down into his palm.

Huffing in excitement, Helex began lapping at Tarn’s interface panel with renewed fervor, grinning to himself when droplets of lubricant dripped down onto his lips and glossa. After a few more licks, it seemed as though the teasing was too much, and, with an audible, heady groan, Tarn’s interface panel slid away. The tankformer ventilated a shuddering sigh and relaxed so that the heated, lubricant drenched folds of his valve entrance were pressed against Helex’s lips.

The smelter wasted no time in sucking at his commander’s firm node and plunging his glossa into their valve. A contented snarl escaped Tarn’s vocalizer and Helex felt the masked mech grip firmly at his chassis, but the giant mech hardly minded. In fact, it let him know that he was doing well. ...quite well, it seemed, for all of his compatriots, judging by the copious amounts of lubricant that were smearing against his frame and the berth.

The berth itself was creaking under the weight, but the sounds were ignored and drown out by the carnal sounds the members of the DJD were making. Lubricants of various, translucent shades dribbled down onto the now warm surface and a few rivulets even made it to the edge before pattering onto the floor. The air felt thick and heated, the scent of their combined efforts lacing it like a thin veil.

Shuttering his optics, Helex then focused on the sensations racing through his frame with growing intensity; the feel of Tesarus’s perfectly timed thrusts, the titan’s firm spike sliding in and out of the smelter’s valve, the excited hissing of Vos as the smallest mech of the DJD rode Helex’s spike eagerly, the hoarse, almost inaudible gasps of Kaon as he worked himself up and down on Helex’s digits, and finally, the near delectable taste of Tarn’s valve and its lubricants. Unable to help himself, the smelter reached up with his free, large hand and gripped at the masked mech’s hip, holding fast at it and trying to pull Tarn down a little lower. Just a little lower, and Helex could…

...there!

With peerless expertise, Helex flicked the tip of his long glossa against Tarn’s interior node. The action earned a loud, growling gasp from Tarn as the singer bucked reflexively before lowering themselves back down so that Helex could continue. Grinning, the titan mech did just that, letting his glossa loll within the hot, wet walls before sliding in just enough to press and rub against Tarn’s interior node once again. Between the sudden pulse of lubricant and and his commander’s wanting groan, bordering on a whine, Helex was only spurred on to continue with renewed fervor.

“H-Helex...Helex!” Tarn gasped out, his voice tightening as his overload began to climax.

The warning, as it were, was hardly needed, as Helex could feel Tarn’s valve walls begin to tense, and the smelter managed a shaking hum, his own overload charges searing at his systems, as he continued. He didn’t have to keep going for very long.

A loud, snarled groan pulled itself from Tarn’s vocalizer and Helex felt as the masked mech’s entire frame go rigid right as they overloaded. Tarn’s valve walls rhythmically tensed around the smelter’s glossa, lubricant spilling into Helex’s mouth in pronounced pulses, and the DJD leader’s claw-like digits gripping against the titan mech’s thick armor. Heat and lubricant kept slipping into Helex’s awaiting mouth, coaxed along by his glossa, as Tarn rode out the throes of his overload riding Helex’s face.

No sooner had an exhausted sigh ventilated from Tarn than Helex felt Vos’s small hands scratching at his hips in growing anticipation, and the gunformer’s valve tightening around Helex’s hard spike. Hot lubricant mingled with the smelter’s transfluid squelched loudly at the base of Helex’s spike, and Vos made hissed, rasping pants as he struggled to continue riding the smelter’s spike to reach climax.

Ever ready to please, Helex lifted his hips and let the momentum that Tesarus’s rough thrusts were providing help buck him up into Vos. The base of his spike was pressed up against the warm folds of Vos’s valve entrance and rubbed up against the smaller mech’s anterior node, earning a shriek of erotic delight as Vos overloaded. Managing a form of Helex’s name in between rasping gasps, the gunformer arched his back sharply in the midst of his overload.

Pace increasing with the better angle that Helex’s lifted hips were providing, Tesarus made a rumbling groan as his overload charges began to peak. His thick digit tips pressed firmly against Helex’s hips, hands trembling with the rapidly growing energy. The titan’s thrusts became less rhythmic, but stronger, as Tesarus lifted Helex’s lower half up a slight degree when his overload charges finally snapped free. The grinder managed one last, hard thrust into Helex’s lubricant drenched valve, hilting himself for the duration of his overload.

Between the feel of Vos overloading on his spike and the wash of Tesarus’s transfluid with the titan’s overload, Helex was at the mercies of his own overload charges. They had been burning at his systems with wanton desire and now snapped free in a flood of hot, ecstatic release. With a groan that slid past his gritted dentae, Helex arched his back as much as he could as he overloaded, feeling the warmth of his own transfluid dripping down from Vos’s valve onto the base of his spike.

Somewhere in the carnal rush, the smelter was vaguely aware of Kaon crying out his name and the feel of the electrocutioner’s soft valve walls tensing tightly around his digits. Lubricant and transfluid spattered against the glass of Helex’s tank, the faint sound of electricity crackling through the air as Kaon overloaded. The blind mech’s frame shuddered and bucked, their digit tips grasping at fluid-slicked glass to try and steady themselves.

It was only as his senses, temporarily muddled by overloading, that Helex realized Tarn had managed to move from their initial, sitting position and were now standing over the smelter. Even with the mask, Helex could tell that his commander was favoring him with a tired, knowing smirk.

“And how are you feeling now, Helex?” the DJD commander asked, his voice laced with contented exhaustion.

“I’d say that was quite the satisfying surprise, sir.”


End file.
